The basis of this proposal is integration of mathematics and experimental observations in cancer. As a result, mathematical expertise is distributed throughout every component. To support and expand the application integrated mathematical oncology, we will form a computational/mathematical core that will serve the research projects as well as the educational and outreach component of the PS-OC through the following: 1. Provide advanced computational technology, methods, and expertise. 2. Expertise in ecology and evolutionary biology and associated mathematical models 3. Facilitate collaborations among members of the PS-OC and with experimentalists, clinicians, mathematicians, physicists and other scientists who wish to use or learn more about integrated mathematical oncology. The core will purchase and maintain an advanced computing infrastructure that will be available to the members of the PS-OC for computationally demanding projects. It will hire a computer scientist to maintain the facility and assist members with its utilization. Since somatic evolution is the source of many of the dynamical changes in both in-situ and invasive cancer, he core will provide expertise in Danwinian dynamics to the PS-OC through consultants who are experts in the principles of ecology and evolution and experienced in application of evolutionary models to a wide range of biological systems including cancer. Finally, the core will encourage new collaborations by employing a